CORE B (INJURY) ABSTRACT The Injury Core provides assistance with studies involving CNS/PNS injury in mice and rats. The Core can perform the procedures for investigators, or provide training and access to the specialized equipment necessary to perform such procedures. Services included standardized peripheral nerve injuries, spinal contusion injuries, traumatic brain injuries and a variety of focal intraspinal lesions induced by microinjection of specific toxins or demyelinating agents, as well as tests of sensory and locomotor recovery. The Core also provides expert consultation on experimental design and data interpretation.